


Sweetly Spicy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweets for the sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetly Spicy

**Title:** Sweetly Spicy  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Kingsley Shacklebolt  
 **Summary:** Sweets for the sweet.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Pre-slash  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/profile)[**angela_snape**](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/). She requested this on Saturday when I was visiting [](http://celandineb.insanejournal.com/profile)[**celandineb**](http://celandineb.insanejournal.com/) , and even though we didn't manage it that night, I managed it today. Angela requested: Charlie/Kingsley, prompt sugar.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sweetly Spicy

~

Hearing his name, Charlie sighed. “Out here!” Taking his time, he sauntered inside, surprised to see Kingsley.

“Where have you been?” Molly grumbled. “Kingsley’s waiting to see you.”

Charlie smirked. Hopefully, there would be more than just _looking_ this visit. “What about?”

“Official Ministry business,” Kingsley said.

“We’re out of sugar,” Molly lamented. “Do you like your tea sweet, Kingsley?”

Staring at Charlie, Kingsley shook his head. “No--”

“I like _mine_ sweet, though,” Charlie interjected.

As Molly stepped into the Floo, Charlie sat in Kingsley’s lap. “I prefer spicy to sweet, actually,” Kingsley purred.

Charlie grinned. “Good thing I’m both.”

~


End file.
